The Tales of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy
by bunnybookgirl
Summary: The tales of Hermione and Draco after the kiss under the mistletoe. This is a sequal to my story Mistletoe: A Dramione Christmas Story.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A SEQUEL TO MY STORY MISTLETOE: A DRAMIONE CHRISTMAS STORY. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, THEN I RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ IT BEFORE THIS, OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE REALLY CONFUSED. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS STORY AS OFTEN AS I CAN. I HATE TO DO THIS BUT TO MAKE THE STORY WORK, I'M GOING TO PRETEND THAT HERMIONE DID NOT TURN INTO A CAT DURING THE POLYJUICE POTION PART. THIS TAKES PLACE THE DAY CLASSES START UP AGAIN AFTER CHRISTMAS BREAK.** 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 1: ****Mudblood**

Hermione woke up early on the first day back from Christmas. She knew she would see Draco today. They couldn't talk over Christmas because Draco had to go home for an emergency. She hoped Draco would be back today. She jumped out of bed to hurry into the shower. After she got out, she took as long as possible to make herself presentable. She had dried her hair and had found a spell so it wasn't so bushy. She put on a bit of mascara and lip gloss. Hermione wasn't the type of girl to use makeup that often, but when a special occasion came up, she would wear a little.

Hermione and Draco hadn't talked about the kiss they shared under the mistletoe... or the one in the library. But, Hermione had spent all of Christmas break thinking about it, and him, and how it just felt right when they kissed. After they had kissed in the library, they spent the rest of the evening talking about themselves and their lives outside of school. They had shared a few more kisses in that mix. But, alas, all good things must come to an end. They eventually had to leave the library or get caught after curfew and Draco had left early the next morning. Draco had sent Hermione a quick note so she wouldn't worry. Promising to talk when he got back.

After Hermione was done, she walked down the The Great Hall for breakfast. Walking to the Gryffindor table, she sneaked a peek at the Slytherin table and saw Draco sitting there. He noticed her glance and smiled at her briefly. Not smirked, but full on smiled. All during breakfast, Hermione was one happy girl. She sat there in her own world, thinking about Draco. She didn't even scold Ron for chewing with his mouth open. If Harry and Ron noticed anything about her behavior, they didn't say anything.

After breakfast, they had double potions with Slytherins. Normally, the trio walked as slow as possible to the dungeons, but today Hermione hurried them along, saying she didn't want to be late. When they got there, it was just Hermione, Ron, Harry, Goyle, Crabbe, and Draco. Even Snape wasn't there yet.

"Well, if it isn't mudblood and her two boyfriends, Weasley and Scarhead." Draco said. Hermione's heart took a major blow. Mudblood. I thought I meant more to him than that. Hermione thought to herself. Then a reality check came in. Hermione was just a one time thing to Draco. He didn't care about her. He was just bored and was having fun playing with her emotions. Hermione quickly blinked to get the tears that threatened to escape.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron said before sitting down in the middle of their table. Hermione sat on his right side. Harry sat on the other edge, next to the wall. Soon the classroom was filled with students talking about their winter break. Once the lesson started, everything went back to normal. Hermione answered all the questions but lacked any emotion in her voice, but yet no one seemed to notice. After Snape had released them, they had double Transfiguration with the Slytherins again. Just like normal, Hermione answered all the questions, still with no emotion. No one seemed to notice except Professor McGonagall. After class was dismissed, McGonagall asked Hermione to stay.

"Hermione, do you feel okay? You don't seem like yourself." the professor asked.

"I guess I'm just a little tired and I have a small headache." Hermione confessed. It was true, all this thinking about Draco and what he had done to her had given her a pounding headache.

"Well, why don't you take the rest of the day off. Go to Madame Pomfrey and ask for a potion for headaches. After that, you can go back to Gryffindor tower." Professor said, then turned back to her work on her desk, leaving no room for discussion.

"Yes Professor." Hermione quickly walked to the hospital wing and got the potion for her headache. After she went back to her dorm and spent the rest of the day sleeping, then waking up, then going back to sleep till after supper. McGonagall ordered a tray be brought to her room at lunch and dinner so Hermione didn't leave her room. Harry and Ron brought her the homework for the day. She started it but needed some research from the library, so she finally left the safety of her bedroom to head down to the library.

She greeted Madame Pince politely and walked towards the Herbology section of the library for research on her essay about mandrakes. She was looking at titles when a voice disturbed her thoughts.

"You are really good at hiding. I've been looking for you all day." Draco Malfoy said, a boyish grin on his face. Hermione gave him a look full of hate before looking back to the books.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked, putting his hand on her shoulder, before she pushed it away.

"Oh, so it's Hermione now. Whatever happened to Mudblood?" Hermione said, her voice dripping venom.

"Wait, are you talking about what happened this morning at potions. That...that was nothing." Draco stuttered.

"Clearly you don't know what the word Mudblood implies." Before Draco could answer, Hermione continued on.

"It means that you think I'm scum. That I don't deserve to be here. That I'm not even worth one galleon. Is that what you think of me? I know that's what your family thinks of me." Hermione finished.

"Of course I don't think that." Draco said.

"Then why did you call me that?" Hermione was doing everything not to scream at Draco.

"You think that just because we kissed, the whole world would change. My parents would kill me for even looking at a muggle born. If any Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, or Ravenclaws even heard you talking to me, you would be shunned by all three houses and my house would disown me, not to mention my parents. People are not going to look at us and see that we are happy together. They will just think that what we are doing is a dishonor to our houses and we are disgusting people. Your best friends would desert you." Draco said.

"They would not." Hermione said even though she knew that Harry and Ron, especially Ron, would never understand.

"I know they would, you know they would." Draco said.

"Well, if you don't want to be seen in public with me, then why bother even talking to me. It's not like this relationship is going anywhere but this library." Hermione said, attempting to walk away. But Draco grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Hermione, when are you going to get this through your smart little brain of yours. I like you. I don't care if we never go into public together. I just want to be with you." Draco said, holding her face in his palms.

"Really?" Hermione asked, her beautiful brown eyes wide in wonder.

"Really." Draco said before leaning down and giving Hermione a quick kiss.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY OF ONE-SHOTS. THE NEXT ONE SHOULD BE UP LATER THIS WEEK.**

**HAVE A NICE WEEK.**

**~Bunnybookgirl**


	2. Ron and Hermione?

**HEY, I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS STORY AND DECIDED THAT IT WOULD BE A STORY OF ONE-SHOTS. EVERY CHAPTER OR SO WILL BE ON ONE YEAR. I MIGHT SKIP AROUND A LITTLE, BUT STICK WITH ME.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot**

**Setting: Third Year, at the end of the year.**

**Summary: I'm so sorry? Sometimes I forgot that we are just acting."**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 2: ****Ron and Hermione?**

It was the day before the last day of school of Hermione and Draco's third year. The sun was setting and they were talking in the Astronomy tower.

"I'm so sorry? Sometime I forgot that we are just acting. I was just upset that Buckbeak was to be killed and I let it out in the worst way ever." Hermione said. It was few days after she had punched Draco, but this was the first time they had time to discuss what really happened.

"Hermione, it's fine. My nose is just fine. I'm sorry for making fun of Buckbeak. I just wanted to be there for you, even though I

couldn't be right there." Draco said, reassuring Hermione for the hundredth time that day.

"Thank you, Draco. You are amazing." Hermione leaned up and gave a peck on the cheek to Draco.

"Your Welcome. You're spending summer at home all summer right? I'd rather not have your parents find an owl with letter from a boy who apparently is making your life miserable." Draco said with a small grin on his face.

"Me too," Hermione blushed at him. They had agreed not to tell anyone about their relationship, not even her muggle parents, "I'm spending most of the summer with my parents but Ron invited me and Harry to spend the last few weeks with him so we can go to the Quidditch World Cup." Ron had invited them a few days ago.

"I don't like you spending so much time with Ron. I don't like the way he looks at you." Draco said, jealousy creeping up in his voice.

"Well, I don't like the way Pansy hangs on you 24/7. At least Ron doesn't tell me every day that he can't wait till we turn 18 so we can finally get married." Hermione joked.

"Don't joke about that. And I have repeatedly told Pansy to buzz off. Everyone thinks that you and Ron are made for each other. They all believe that you two will get together eventually. I've even heard a few Ravenclaw second years placing bets when you two will finally admit you like each other." Draco said, his face showing hurt.

"I feel bad for them. That day will never come." Hermione said.

"It better not."  
"We have been together for an entire year. And you know me, I don't waste time and useless things. You mean so much to me." Hermione said.

"I know that." Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione, a very passionate kiss, but still nothing in comparison to that first kiss under the mistletoe. Finally, Hermione broke away and looked at Draco, who seemed hurt.

"Look at us, the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess. Sounds like the beginning of a very sad romance novel." Hermione joked.

"Let's keep it happy." Draco said before again leaning down to kiss his princess.


	3. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HAVE BEEN WORKING ENDLESSLY ON MY OTHER DRACO MALFOY STORY ABOUT HIM AND LUNA LOVEGOOD. I WILL TRY TO HAVE A CHAPTER UP EVERY WEEK OR SO**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Setting: Fourth Year a few weeks after Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire**

**Summary: "So Potter really didn't do it?"**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 3: ****I'm not going anywhere**

Hermione and Draco were once again in the Astronomy Tower after hours. They came here to talk after curfew because not many people thought of this place for a hiding place from prefects and Head boy and girl.

"So Potter really didn't do it?" Draco asked for the tenth time that night. It was a few weeks after Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

"No. He has no idea how his name ended in there or why the Goblet of Fire picked him." Hermione answered.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Draco asked. Even if he and Hermione were dating, didn't mean that he passed up an opportunity to mess with Harry and Ron.

"Yes. I know Harry and he only wanted a quiet year. He was hoping that with the tournament, people would focus on something besides him and that was plucked from him as soon as Dumbledore called out his name." Hermione said. It seemed that she couldn't fine one person besides herself that didn't believe that Harry had found a way to put him name in the Goblet.

"Are you sure that he didn't want to be Mr. Popular again?" Draco asked.

"Yes, besides, Harry knew how much Ron wanted to enter and Harry would throw away his friendship with Ron for something as silly as a million galleon prize. He is a Gryffindor after all." Hermione said when doubt fell across Draco's face.

"Yes I know you Gryffindors and bloody loyalty and pride." Draco said.

"And I would like it if you and your cronies would stop wearing those buttons. The Goblet of Fire picked him for a reason so would you stop calling Cedric the real Hogwarts champion?" Hermione asked. She knew those comments were getting to Harry who was usually a rather calm person.

"You think being turned into a ferret in front of everyone and being pushed down Goyle's pants was fun?" Draco asked shuddering at the memory of being a ferret.

"No, but you asked for it. You were teasing Harry and you know how Professor Moody is. He doesn't like foul play. If Harry was turned around he wouldn't have given a rat's arse about you cursing him." Hermione said.

"What kind of girlfriend are you? Right now you should be comforting me and telling me everything is going to be okay with a kiss or two." Draco smirked messing with her.

"Hey who's the girl in this relationship?" Hermione laughed.

"Well, I thought it was you but normally girls sympathize with their boyfriends." Draco teased.

"I didn't say I felt sorry that you were turned into a ferret and shoved down Goyle's pants, I was just say you were asking for it." Hermione rationalized.

"Okay phase one is down. You sympathize with me but I'm still waiting on that kiss." Draco asked smirking at her.

"Well, if you play your cards right then maybe you might just get that kiss." Hermione smirked at him a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

"Did I ever tell you how much I loved seeing you at the Quidditch World Cup?" Draco asked. Draco and Hermione owled all summer long and was ecstatic to know she would be sitting in the same box as him and his father. They exchanged a few glances but never managed to sneak away long enough to have a real conversation.

"No, I don't think you did." Hermione said carefully. She had been trying to avoid mentions of the Quidditch World Cup. She didn't know for certain but she guessed that his father was one of the Death Eaters that were terrorizing the muggles. She didn't want to say or do something that would anger him and end their relationship.

"It's okay you can mention the Quidditch World Cup." Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked a little too innocently.

"I know you and the whole school are wondering. And I don't know if my father was one of the Death Eaters. I don't even know if he was the one who casted the Dark Mark. I went for a walk before it started and when I came back the campsite was on fire. When I finally made it back to my tent, my father was already there." Draco said looking at the dark sky.

"Oh, I just didn't want to offend you and do something that might end this." Hermione said.

"You think that our relationship is so fragile that it can be broken by one argument. Have a little faith in us." Draco said taking his hands in hers.

"I know. You just mean so much to me that I don't want to be without you." Hermione said tears glistening in her eyes. It was not uncommon for them to say things like this to each other. Since their relationship was a secret, it was easily broken. They said these things whenever one would be afraid of losing the other.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. Remember that." Draco said capturing her lips in a brief kiss. When they decided they had kissed enough for one night, they began to get ready to leave. Hermione picked up Harry's invisibility cloak that she had borrowed and threw it around her body, but left her head open.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to the dungeons so you don't have to worry about running into anyone?" Hermione asked. A few times Hermione would come with Draco and share the invisibility cloak with him. He would alway let her come with him to the dungeons but never far enough to know where the Slytherin Common Room was.

"No, I will be fine." Draco said kissing her forehead but ducking out of the room.

How did I ever get so lucky to have Draco with him, Hermione thought before leaving.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? IT WAS A LITTLE LONGER THAN MY SECOND CHAPTER AS SOME OF YOU REQUESTED. I WILL WORK ON MAKING EVERY CHAPTER A LITTLE LONGER. I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO EXPECT AN UPDATE ANYWHERE IN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS. AS ALWAYS READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE.**

**~Bunnybookgirl**


	4. I'll Pretend it's You

**Disclaimer: I am an American teenager who lives in the middle of nowhere Iowa. Trust me I'm not J.K. Rowling**

**Setting: Fourth Year after they found out about the Yule Ball.**

**Summary: "Why didn't you tell me you're going to the ball with Viktor Krum?" "Because I knew you would over react. It's not like a date. Besides,**

**you are going with Pansy. Shouldn't I be allowed to go with someone?" **

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'll Pretend it's you**

Hermione was giddy at the thought of meeting with Draco again. They were meeting after supper in the Astronomy Tower. She was quickly eating when Ron spoke up.

"Where you going at such a hurry?" Ron asked.

"None of your business." Hermione said.

"You've been acting strange lately and are always in the library. Something you want to tell us?" Ron asked. Hermione gulped. Whenever she went off to see Draco, she usually said she was in the library. But she didn't see what Ron was talking about. She had been acting like this since 2nd year. At first they found it strange when she disappeared for hours at a time, but soon accepted it as her growing up.

"A few girls and I are going to talk about what we are going to wear to the Yule Ball." Hermione said before leaving so Ron couldn't say anything more.

Hermione darted out of the Great Hall and up the stairs hoping no one saw her. She headed up to the Astronomy Tower knowing Draco was already there, she had seen him leave a few minutes before her. When she opened the door, Hermione saw Draco staring outside. He didn't seem to notice she was there. She sneaked behind him and quickly covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" Hermione laughed. Before she could protest, Draco quickly turned around and grabbed her waist.

"I think it is my awesome girlfriend of almost two years." Draco smiled before quickly kissing her. He let her go and pulled her over to where he had set up a few blankets they could sit on. They set into a comfortable amount talking. They could go on for hours about school, their families, the Triwizard Tournament. and many more. But today they had a new topic to discuss.A week before, their heads of houses had announced the upcoming Yule Ball. The girls in

Hermione's year were giddy to think about what they were going to wear, who their dates were, and how excited they were. Hermione and Draco talked for a while about Snape giving dance lessons to the Slytherins. And a particular funny moment when Daphne Greengrass was forced to dance with him as a demonstration. "

So who are you going with?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy Parkinson. My father owled me the moment he found out about the Yule Ball and said I had to ask Pansy. His father is hoping that her father will want to arrange a marriage between the two of us." Draco said a little too nonchalantly.

"Oh, I didn't know you and Pansy had a future together." Hermione said. They never really talked about Draco's friends but he had mentioned Pansy a few time. None of them were about a marriage agreement.

"Trust me, we won't. Pansy thinks we will, but that's the plan. My father thinks that if Parkinson family will want to give their only daughter to marry a Malfoy, any family will. He just wants the Parkinson family to offer then he will decline gently then spread around the Pureblood society that the Parkinsons were rejected by the Malfoys. It's just a ruse to get a bigger, better, richer family to marry me." Draco explained.

"But you are still going to get married?" Hermione said.

"Probably not. My father wants me to, but my mother will never let him. And neither will I. I do have some say in this." Draco said. "

Well good. Besides Pansy's not good enough for you." Hermione said and then smiled. She knew that Draco loved when she encouraged him to think that he's better than someone else.

"On the topic of dates, I suppose you're going with Weasley." Draco said. Though he would never admit it, he was slightly jealous of Harry and Ron. Not because they are who they are. No, because they can hang out with Hermione in public without worrying what people think of them. They could kiss her and no one would think anything of it. Most likely people would be cashing in bets saying they knew that Hermione would date one of them eventually.

"No." Hermione said shortly.

"Potter?" Draco was curious. He (and the rest of Hogwarts) had assumed she would be going with one of them.

"No."

"Then who?" Draco asked. Hermione was gorgeous but most guys were intimidated by her brain. He didn't think that no one would ask her, he just suspected she would already be going with either Potter or Weasley by that time.

"Viktor Krum."

"WHAT! When did that happen?" Draco asked surprised. He had sat with Krum at dinner many times and not once had he mentioned Hermione.

"The day after the Yule Ball was announced. He was in the library and asked me. His english isn't the best so I have been tutoring him." Hermione said a little to casual.

"Why didn't you tell me you're going to the ball with Viktor Krum?" Draco asked.

"Because I knew you would over react. It's not like a date. Besides, you are going with Pansy. Shouldn't I be allowed to go with someone?" Hermione asked.

"That's different." Draco said angrily.

"How?"

"One: I don't like Pansy. Two: You're not being forced to go with Krum. Three: Pansy is not an 18 year old, good looking, famous Quidditch player." Draco said.

"I don't like Viktor. I couldn't say no. He doesn't know anyone else to go with. I'm just being nice. And I don't care that Viktor is 18, good looking, or famous. He's not my type." Hermione said.

"Then what is your type?" Draco asked needing to know what boys he needed to watch out for.

"Well, gray eyed, blonde hair, Slytherin prats." Hermione smirked.

"I think they are pretty rare. I'm pretty sure there is only one gray eyed, blonde hair, Slytherin prat." Draco said.

"That's good, because I only want one Draco Malfoy." Hermione said.

"And I only want one Hermione Granger." Draco said before leaning in and giving her a brief kiss.

"I better be going. Ron and Harry will be looking for me soon." Hermione said before standing up. Draco stood up with her and they proceeded to pick up the blanket they had set out.

They were heading out when Draco stopped her.

"I can't wait to see you in your dress for the Yule Ball. I bet you will look even more beautiful than usual. I just wish I could be there dancing with you instead of Krum."

"Now now Draco, no need to be jealous. The entire night, whenever I am looking at Viktor, I'll pretend its you." Hermione said before giving her boyfriend another brief kiss then leaving the tower.

On her way to the common room, she ran into Harry and Ron.

"So where were you. Because I ran into the girls and they said they haven't seen you all night." Ron said. Hermione began to come up with an excuse but Ron stopped her.

"Save it. You are hiding something from us. And I want to know what it is?" Ron demanded.

"Ron, it's nothing that concerns you." Hermione said stubbornly.

"You have a boyfriend don't you," Hermione suddenly stopped and thought about how Ron could know. She hadn't told anyone. She was so careful. She didn't even talk about Draco in her journal. "Why didn't you tell us? Is it someone we know? Is it someone we don't approve of? Is he from Hogwarts or Durmstrangs?" Ron spat each question like an accusation.

"No Ron there isn't anyone. I don't have a boyfriend." Hermione said hoping to convince Ron that. Harry had remained silent the entire walk.

"Then what has been going on? You never spend time with us lately. And you are always lying to us about where you are and who you are with us. If you don't have a boyfriend, than what is going on?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ron. I'm just growing up. I just need to be alone every once an a while. That isn't too much to ask for is it?" Hermione had to control herself not to yell at Ron.

"Then where have you been. You are always moving somewhere whenever we approach you." Ron said.

"Just around. I spend time by myself in towers, empty classrooms, abandoned corridors." Hermione lied. "Okay, just be safe. We don't want you to be alone if a Slytherin prat like Malfoy approaches you." Ron said. He turned and said the password as they had arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.

_If only they knew that I want Draco to approach me when we are alone,_ Hermione thought before stepping through the Gryffindor portrait.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I AM TRYING TO INCLUDE OTHER CHARACTERS LIKE RON AND HARRY INTO THE STORY AND HOW THEY REACT TO HERMIONE ALWAYS RUNNING AWAY FROM THEM TO DRACO. I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY. SO READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE **

**~Bunnybookgirl**


End file.
